


Learning to Love Again

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Nikolas thinks about his past and his relationship with Robin.
Relationships: Nikolas Cassadine/Robin Scorpio





	Learning to Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Learning to Love Again  
Characters: Nikolas and Robin  
Pairing: Nikolas/Robin  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Nikolas thinks about his past and his relationship with Robin.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta, Judy. Thanks to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 449 without title and ending.

*Learning to Love Again*

_Nikolas:_

I've loved her for as long as I can remember. She's always been there for me and I've always been there for her. I would do anything for her and I know that she feels the same for me.

When Emily died I had wanted to give up and just resign myself to a boring life of solitude, with only Spencer and Alfred to keep me company. But she wouldn't let me.

Robin came to visit me everyday, not letting me fall into depression or drown in self-pity. She showed up at my door every morning at five for two months after Emily's death. She would wake me up and spend the morning with me before she went into work.

Robin showed me that she loved me and she helped me to learn that even though my Emily is gone, life still does go on. She helped me to realize that Emily wouldn't want me spending the rest of my life, however long it would be, mourning her and not living my life.

Robin loved me when I couldn't love myself. She was always there for me and she still is today. I remember when I first realized I was feeling more than friendship for Robin. I had thought that I was betraying Emily by falling in love with Robin, but everyone else told me differently.

They could see that Robin and I loved each other so they decided to try and push the two of us together. Robin had broken up with Patrick two months before the two of us got together.

She had caught him cheating on her in their apartment with an intern and had promptly kicked his sorry butt out the door. After that day she had started spending a lot of time with me.

The two of us spent every weekend together and during the week we just spent the mornings and every now and then we spent some evenings together. I've been learning to love again, with all the time I have been spending with Robin.

She makes me want to be a better man, father, brother, son, cousin and friend to everyone and while I did have that with Emily, Robin makes me realize that I don't need to worry about trying to be any of that because I already am all those things.

Robin is the second best thing to ever come into my life after Spencer and I make sure to tell her that every day. I make sure to tell her how much I love her and I always can't help but smile when I see Robin and Spencer getting along.

It warms my heart to see the two most important people in my life loving each other.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the readers.


End file.
